Purple Popsicle
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: There's a heat wave in Forks and the Cullens have gone hunting for 2 days. All Bella wants is to keep cool, so she goes to the Cullen household by herself for the only available air conditioner. Hilarity ensues when Bella starts eating a purple popsicle


**Just a little one-shot idea I came up with that I thought was pretty cute. Just some humor with Bella, and just a fun time in the Cullen house. This happens in the summer between Twilight and New Moon. It's all Bella's point of view. Please review! :]**

It was so hot. And I mean hot. A major heat wave had hit Washington, and the usually cold town of Forks was now hotter than Phoenix. To everyone's dismay, the local pools had been closed due to a problem the heat had caused. So now, Forks was full of warm, angry people.

Of course, the Cullens were the only ones in town who weren't sweating out of their own skin. They were all perfectly cool, seeing as their skin was ice cold. No one knew how long this heat wave was going to last, but the weatherman was saying 2 weeks. Ugh.

Charlie had gone out and bought an air conditioner for the house, and still hadn't been able to install it yet. He had no idea how, and neither did I.

Edward and the rest of the Cullens had left Forks for 2 days to go hunting, so they still didn't know about the heat wave yet. I yearned to feel Edward's cool skin. I wouldn't need an air conditioner when I had Edward.

Today was the day they were coming back, and I had decided to go to their house to surprise them. I got up at 7:00 in the morning and went out to my truck. Charlie's cruiser was gone, and the air conditioner was still sitting on the doorstep, not in use.

As soon as I was in my truck, heat almost close to suffocation took over me. I gasped for air as I rolled down the sticky windows. It didn't help. I turned the key, hoping that once it started moving, some wind would blow in my face.

I grabbed the seat belt, and it almost burned my fingers. I yelped and buckled myself in quickly. This was ridiculous.

Once I started driving, a little breeze blew into my face, but not much. It was the coolest I had felt so far though, so I was content for the time being. Once I was on the empty road that led to the Cullen's house, I sped up to get more wind in my face. I went over the speed limit and I knew Edward would already be yelling at me if he were here. But it was so _hot_! I couldn't resist speeding! Besides, no cops ever came out here unless called.

I pulled into the long, winding driveway and looked up at the big house. I noticed a large beige cube in one of the windows and it took me a moment to realize what it was.

They had an _air conditioner_! And it was set up, ready to be turned on. I grinned and jumped out of my truck, running up to the front steps. I pulled the key Edward had given me out of my pocket, and turned it in the lock. The door swung open and I ran in, shutting it behind me. I was in the living room before it had swung back into place.

There it was, the answer to all my problems. The air conditioner. I ran over to it and switched it on, humming it to life.

And then I flopped onto the long white couch, tired beyond belief. I was wearing my new shorts that I had bought yesterday. Blue jean shorts that were too short for my taste. But hey, they cooled me down somewhat. I was also wearing a yellow spaghetti strap tank top and some black flip flops. I shook them off and they flew across the room, hitting the window. Oops. I giggled. Wow. The heat was making me crazy.

It was about 15 minutes later that the coolness finally settled in. I couldn't help but sigh in happiness. Perfect.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the flat screen TV. I flicked through channels, trying to find something interesting. Nope. TV never could hold my attention. I turned it off and walked up the stairs. Fortunately, the cool air had spread throughout the house, so I was free to go into Edward's room. I put a CD of his compositions in the stereo and blasted it, smiling. I grabbed a music magazine off the floor and flipped through it.

It was around 8:30 that I got bored and threw the magazine back on the floor, and walked back downstairs. Just my luck, I tripped on the bottom stair and plummeted to the hardwood floor. Yay.

I got up off the floor, rubbing my elbow, and headed for the kitchen. The fridge was always fully stocked for me, and I was excited to see what Esme had bought this week. I was seriously hoping for some popsicles. I pulled open the freezer and a grin spread across my face. A box of popsicles sat there, just waiting to be opened. I grabbed a purple one and unwrapped it. The coolness on my tongue when it went in my mouth was wonderful. I shut the freezer door and walked back out to the living room. I sat on the white couch and began flicking through channels on the TV again.

It wasn't cool enough to keep my popsicle from melting. I only noticed after about 10 minutes, that purple liquid was leaking onto the white couch.

"CRAP!" I exclaimed, getting up.

Oh no oh no oh no. Esme would be so sad! I ran back to the kitchen and threw my popsicle in the sink, turning on the water so it would go down the drain. I grabbed a washcloth and ran back out, muttering "oh no" over and over as I desperately tired to clean up my mess. It didn't work, just spread it around and more into the fabric. I ran upstairs and grabbed some stain remover from the bathroom. That didn't work either and in my frustration, I threw it. It hit the same window I had hit with my flip flops before, and to my dismay, it smashed.

"OH CRAP!" I repeated, running over and accidentally standing on the broken glass.

"GAH!" I screeched as a piece went up my foot.

I hobbled over to the couch and fell over again, landing face first on the cushions. When I pulled away, I saw that a purple lip mark was now on the white. Oh no.

My foot was throbbing as I sat up straight on the couch. I looked down at it and saw that it was bleeding. Badly. Nausea spread through me. I needed to get tweezers but they were upstairs!

I suddenly heard something coming from the kitchen. A gurgling, splashing sound. Horror shocked me as I realized I'd left the tap on. I limped in, wincing in pain.

The plug was obviously in the drain, because the water had now spilled over onto the floor. I slipped and slid forward into the counter top, hitting my head. I fell backward and my feet hit the floor with so much force that the glass fell out. But not before it slit into my foot even further. I pulled myself off the floor, biting my lip in agony. I turned off the water and opened one of the cupboards. Luckily, Carlisle kept band-aids down here. I pulled one out of the box and pressed it over my gash. The water had already cleaned it out enough.

I walked back out to the living room and saw that drops of blood were smeared all over the white carpet. I gaped, my eyes wide. Another sound reached my ears and I recognized it as Edward's blaring CD that I had kept playing in his room. I groaned and flopped onto the floor.

The CD eventually stopped, but I stayed on the floor, listening to the clock tick. And then...

"Bella?" a voice exclaimed.

My eyes opened and I put my hand up. "Hello, Edward."

He helped me up and I took a deep breath as he held me in his arms, holding me tightly to his chest.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes wide.

I sighed and blinked a few times. "All I wanted was a popsicle."

To my surprise, he laughed.

**Well, I hope you liked it and found it funny. :P It's not my best work. I wrote it in 20 minutes. xD But please review it with your thoughts and check out my other more serious stories. :]**


End file.
